


From My Heart to My Heroes

by Kanrassu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Other, Reunions, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanrassu/pseuds/Kanrassu
Summary: A series of drabbles with the Heroes Summoner and other Heroes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to make requests and I'll try to get to them as fast as possible.

Chapter 1 -Elibian Lords

(I meant to make it about all three lords but it ended up being Lyn centric so bear with me)

 

(AU Where the Tactician from FE7 and the Summoner in Feh are the same person in terms of memories)

The tactician had no idea how they managed to come to another world a second time. The first time was when they were a small child and had gone to a continent named 'Elibe'. They remembered meeting the young Sacaean teen named Lyn and helping her during her households heritage dispute alongside the Lyndis Legion. Despite their young age, the young child had managed to succeed quickly without casualties.

A year had passed soon after that, and the young tactician met Eliwood, the loyal and just son of Marquess Pherae. He hired them to assist in the search for his father. They agreed and set off on their new journey.

Soon after that, they met Eliwood's closest friend, Hector, the Marquess Ostia's reckless but loyal younger brother. At first, he questioned their ability due to their young age, but Eliwood quickly assured him of their ability and they set off again while gaining new allies and reuiniting with old ones.

The group later reunited with the rest of the Lyndis Legion and made their way to the Dread Isle where they finally found the Marquess Pherae. Unfortunately, due to certain circumstances under the name of Nergal, who was controlling the Black Fang, Lord Elbert did not come back with them.

With Eliwood's request fulfilled and the Tactician was no longer under his employment, Hector hired them under the task of defeating Nergal and bringing peace to the land.

Looking back on it now, they wondered how their younger self managed to stay calm, even in the face of impending danger. Hell, they even managed to take down and entire organization of assassins AND a dragon in one journey. They remembered the pride they felt at the mention of the world's amazement at how top class their strategies were. Quick, efficient, without too much damage to their funds, and most importantly-without casualties. Their pride turned into sorrow as they remembered how they couldn't say goodbye to their companions before returning to their world.

And here they were again, summoned to aid Askr in their plight against their enemy Embla. Additionally, they were apparently a legendary hero tasked with the summoning of heroes from other worlds. They hoped they would see their friends once again.

Lord Eliwood was the first of the tactician's former three empoyers to come to their side. He seemed a bit weaker than before, but it could probably be attributed to how he has been slightly ill before being summoned. They quickly worked on rebuilding his strength and before long he was able to once again wield the mighty Durandal (the Summoner liked to add that he ended up stronger than before as well.)

It was not until Lord Hector, the reckless but loyal lord of Ostia, was summoned by them did they notice something odd about their child self's presence. It seemed to be...forgotten. When they asked heroes from the World of Blazing about their existence as the legendary tactician the heroes seemed ignorant of the matter. The summoner was troubled by it, but decided not to think too much of it.

Days turned to weeks and those turned to months and still none of the heroes from their time as a tactician remembered. Surprisingly, it took almost two years before Lyndis was summoned. They remember it vividly, from the feeling of the red orb in their hands to the grassy scent of her dress as she wrapped her arms around them and called out their name. The Tactician held in a heavy breath as they tried to keep tears at bay. She hugged them closer and all the emotions they had been keeping hidden for so long were suddenly let loose.

"You remember," They sobbed. "I thought everyone forgot about me."

"You're a bit older, but I could never forget you." Lyn assured. "It's only been a few years for us, but you've completely changed, besides we've all been busy so it can be easy to forget exact details."

"I was so scared," For a moment, Lyn didn't see a summoner in holy white robes, but rather a tactician in a ragged green cloak, dirty from running around the battlefield giving orders. 

 

"When this is over," The Summoner began after wiping some tears away, "I want to go home,"

Lyndis felt a pang in her heart. "Of course you do, you've been taken from it twice already."

"No, not my home over in my world," They hugged Lyn closer. "Back to the plains.." The Summoner mumbled something she couldn't hear, but the green haired girl could see the other turn red.

"Hmm~?" Lyn poked at their cheek. "What was that?"

"I want to go home..." They turned away, embarrassment clear on their face. "With you, and we can go on a journey like we originally planned."

Lyn grinned in response as she drew her sword enthusiastically. "Of course my friend, let's show these enemies just what we're made of."

The Summoner nodded as they took Lyndis' hand and led her forward. "Yes, let's."

_"You are the wind at my back and I the light to your shadow. With my sword and your mind nothing will stand in our way."_

 


	2. 7th Platoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina had been searching for that person for a long time after they disappeared, when she and her companions get called to Askr, they find something much more interesting instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big sucker for Child Summoner AU, so you'll probably see more of this in the future (only confirmed one being Gunnthrá and Child Summoner for the fluff and angst) But yea in this chapter Kiran is Kris' child. I went with female Kris and a male Kiran because Michalis x Kris feels and I like the whole child opposite from Player's gender mechanic but you can choose either gender for both.

Kiran's mother always taught him things that most mothers wouldn't. She taught him how to read and write in a language unknown to everyone and acted as if it was second nature to her. 

She taught him how to fight with all sorts of fake weapons with the same proficiency as real ones "just in case you'll end up needing it like me." What exactly did that mean? 

That wasn't the only strange thing she taught him-not in the slightest. She showed him drawings of fantastical beasts such as pegasi, wyverns, and even people who could turn into dragons! Every drawing she had a story and a name for them! The way she spoke of each drawing felt as if she were looking back at old memories.

"This," Kris pointed at a drawing of five people. "is everyone in my Platoon. We all worked together to become knights and work for Prince Marth." Prince? Was his mother connected to royalty? Kris pointed at a girl with purple hair and a velvet scarf. "Her name is Katarina, she was my best friend when I was in Altea." She pointed to a boy with green hair and a timid look. "That's Ryan, he was essential when helping defeat enemies without taking much damage in return." Next came three people with similar sets of armor. "The red haired one with the white bandanna is Cecil-she's a feisty one but that's what we love about her. The one with the green hair and cocky grin is Luke-he's a playboy but he still has some likable traits I promise, lastly the one with the brown hair and the cool look is Roderick-but we also know him as Rody." Kiran was amazed, he mother never spoke so passionately about people like this before. He wanted to meet them one day so he could judge for himself how great they were. Little did he know he would get the chance sooner than he thought. \- Katarina thought herself to be a calm and collected person. That's how she was taught to be alongside with to either kill or be killed But that all changed when she met a certain someone named Kris, who showed her that she wasn't just a puppet, and that she was free to make her own fate. That person was her light and her driving force to go on and face the future. So naturally, it cut deep when she disappeared one day without a single word. She remembers all those days everyone in the 7th Platoon spent looking far and wide for every type of information regarding the whereabouts of their leader. She remembers the tears they all shed as they realized finding Kris was just an unreachable goal. They never resolved to call their dear friend dead, just unreachable at their current level. They just had to work as if she was still there. \- Kiran never understood why his mother talked as if she experienced living in another world until now. It wasn't until he was summoned to Askr to help fight against Embla that he understood just how terrible his world is compared to this one. His world didn't have pegasi or wyverns. His world didn't have air and land as clean as Zenith. His world didn't have people who were as loyal to him as the heroes do. Most importantly, his world didn't have the capacity to make him as happy as this one if it weren't for his mother. The stress of fighting for your life and the lives of others was nothing compared to how happy and free he felt around everyone. The stress he felt of leading an entire army and making himself look good in their vision was nothing to the thrill of summoning a hero in hopes of getting closer to their goal of peace. The emotions he felt when he summoned Katarina, Luke, and Roderick were indescribable. It was like meeting your childhood hero, and the looks they gave no help to those feelings. Luke was the first to react, grabbing at Kiran's shoulders roughly. "Kris?! Is that you?!" Roderick swatted at his friend's back with a sigh. "Of course not, our leader was not only female but also older than twelve, though I don't blame you for thinking it was her." Kiran was perplexed. "Katy, Rody and Luke... where are Ryan and Cily? Mama said you were all part of the 7th Platoon, so where are they?" Katarina's hands met the sides of the summoner's cheeks. "Mama? Is your mother's name Kris by any chance?" Kiran nodded as he pulled a notebook from his pouch and opened it to a page with a drawn depiction of them. "Mama spoke of all of you a lot, she seemed sad when she did. I've been wanting to meet you all, but Mama isn't here to enjoy it too..." Katarina was overjoyed, so that meant Kris was alive after all, and she never forget about them either! She knew Luke and Roderick felt the same by how their eyes softened. "Where is your mother? Can we see her? She's very important to us, and we never stopped looking!" The summoner shook his head. "Mama is at home and we can't bring her until this war is stopped. Will you help me?" Luke grinned in response. "Of course little guy, they won't know what hit them!" \- Katarina learned many things as she fought next to Kris' child. She learned about how Kris came from another world, and how her past was something fabricated and happened to fit with the truth. She learned about the troubles Kris faced when it came to readjusting to her old world and how hard she worked to raise Kiran. She learned that Kris too felt just as sad about their parting as much as they did. She learned just how great of a face Michalis could make when Kiran called him "Papa" as a joke. Just thinking of it made her smile. She learned of things like laptops, cars, and entire cities full of buildings as tall as dragons! She learned that in contrast to his mother, Kiran was a great cook who could make even bear meat taste like something from a King’s banquet. But most importantly, she learned just how much everyone was holding Kris dear to them when the war between Embla and Askr was resolved and they opened the gate to Kiran’s world. It felt strange to see that person serveral years older than her, but the feelings she held still remained. Luke ruined her planned emotional reunion when he went and tackled Kris into a hug. Katarina was angry, but only for a moment before Rody, Cecil, Ryan, and her all joined him in creating a giant group hug. “Everyone,” Kris grinned and she wiped a tear away. “I missed you all, sorry for leaving my child in your hands without a word, but I’m here to stay. We’ll be together again, forever.” Kiran smiled as he watched the scene, his only wish was to see his mother smile that brightly, and because of Askr and the help of other heroes, he finally got his wish. “Thank you, Platoon 7. For making my mother smile in a way I or anyone back home could ever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Katarina finally coming home and me finding the pleasant surprise of New Mystery still being on my SD card despite me accidentally wiping my phone. Maybe once I finish writing this Luke will finally come home. Also, this might be the last time I’ll write flashback type chapters for awhile, next they’ll be more present tense.


End file.
